Frank DuFresne / Omega
' Frank "Doc" DuFresne' is a medic for the simulation trooper from O'Malley's Evil Base. They arrived in-game on 11/16/2011 and currently live in the Kurzwiel Barracks. Omega a.k.a O'Malley '''is an A.I. fragment originating from Project Freelancer. They arrived in-game on '''11/16/2011 and currently lives inside Doc's head. Age: late-20s / aprx. 4 Origins: Red vs Blue 'Application: Here ' 'HMD: Here ' '''Player: '''Surge '''Contact: '''Can be found on HMD Setting Technologically, Red vs Blue has heavy ties with Halo, but plotwise the connection is more loose than... something really loose. Like a screw or something. I don't know. In Halo, humanity has finally left the precious little cradle that is Earth and has colonized most of the solar system and the planets beyond it. Humanity is fully in possession of shiny space crafts and slipspace travel is also a thing (though they're not as capable as the Covvies but we'll get to them later). They've also managed to terraform planets on a massive scale (relative to their significance in the universe) in order to support the booming population that has gotten waaaaaaaay too big to be housed on just Earth. Apparently, the technology for this is so great that they've even managed terraform planets like Io, which should totally be impossible because of the eternal tug of war between Jupiter and the other Heavenly bodies making its surface remarkably unstable, but this science is so soft you could spread it on a croissant so there you go. Humanity as a whole has realized that countries aren't exactly the best thing to be dictating shit on an inter-planetary scale, and have actually banned together to form the Unified Earth Government , which is pretty much exactly what it sounds like. This works for a long enough time for the whole mass colonization and etc. to get underway and stabilized, but unfortunately for them, not everyone is happy with this arrangement and the unhappy parties decide to start rebelling against their government. These people are called Insurrectionists . Since demanding independence from a pretty outdated government that doesn't understand your needs is apparently a complete surprise and also not allowed ever, the UEG decides to sic theUnited Nations Space Command on them. The UNSC is similar to the regular military capabilities of the United Nations, except on a galactic scale. This is probably because the UEC is basically the UN in space. X in Space sums up a lot of Halo, actually So what exactly is the solution when a bunch of outer colony rebels start getting uppity? A SUPER SOLDIER PROGRAM! But not just one, two whole super soldier programs. Why? Because Space Marines. So then you have the ORION/Spartan-I Program and the SPARTAN-II Program , the latter showcasing how to kidnap children and make them into super-soldiers for fun and profit the greater good. It's like Captain America if he had been unwilling, in elementary school, had a high chance of dying due to SCIENCE, and there were seventy-five of him instead of one and only thirty-three actually survived the super-soldier serum injection since most of them die or get horribly mutilated. So I guess it's not really like Captain America at all. RIGHT. SO. While humanity is busy beating the shit out of each other, along comes the Covenant Empire . Here is where we actually get into the meat and potatoes of the setting, or at least the interesting parts. The Covenant is basically a collective of alien species run by a theocratic government and organized by race/caste, with the Prophets and the Elites being at the top, and the Grunts being at the bottom. They all follow the same convoluted religion based on worshiping all the bullshit the Forerunners left behind when they wiped themselves, along with all sentient life in the galaxy, out with their own Halos . They did this in order to starve and kill another race of aliens called The Flood , which are a species parasitic douche-canoes that survive by eating anything that is organic and sentient. Basically, the Forerunners took The Flood with them to the grave when they annihilated all sentient life in the galaxy in what I assume was a last Fuck You on their part. The Flood probably would have stayed dead if they hadn't kept a bunch of test samples of them on their fucking Halos, which they left in the hands onf their Monitors, who all went fucking insane due to two-million years of loneliness. But we are not getting into that. So anyway, along come the Covenant, who basically decide that it's time to enact a galaxy wide genocide against humanity because Humans were basically descended from the Forerunners, and since this kind of revelation would completely fuck their entire infrastructure, the higher-ups decided it would be better if no one ever found out. This is the entire reasoning for the Human-Covenant War in regards to the Covvies. Meanwhile, the humans are just defending themselves and trying desperately not to get wiped out. The entire series also situates around the titular Halos, which would wipe out all sentient life in the galaxy if activated and are churned out by The Ark . The Covenant seems to think this will mean an ascension of some sort because they are apparently really bad at researching ancient alien technology. But it's okay because Master Chief fucks their shit up in 3 different games. Because that's how he rolls. Aside from being the source of the war, the Covenant, or at least the Elite class, has made some appearances in RvB. Rather, instead of the official Elite as we see them, these seem to be some sort backwater faction of them that only speak in what seems to all the human characters as honks and blargs. The explanation is probably simpler than that, but this is the only one that makes sense within the context of Halo. These Elite are all extremely preoccupied with fulfilling a prophesy that involves the wielder of a certain Plasma Sword/Key bringing salvation to their race (MAY OR MAY NOT BE BULLSHIT). The weird peace treaty with the Elite at the end of Halo 3 extends to these guys, as they're mentioned as working alongside Tucker, since he's sort of a go-between. Oh. And there's a Spartan-III Project which is like Spartan-IIs but less choosy about test subjects and with more disposable soldiers, but that's irrelevant right now. To make a long story short, RvB touches all of this on this once when Grif mentions that they signed on to fight some aliens and then Master Chief blew up the whole Covenant Armada, and then NEVER MENTIONS IT AGAIN. This was back after game one, and all of RvB proceeds to continue (mostly) in ignorance of the rest of the games the series. (The series likes to say that it takes place between Halo 1 and 2, but the time span is WAY too long for that to hold up.) Occasionally things like the Halos and the treaty with the Elites get mentioned, but otherwise, RvB is pretty autonomous. It's mostly about a bunch of guys that spend all their time trying to kill each other and failing to do so in every single way possible. It's pretty obvious to realize you are bad at being enemies when you start being sorta-kinda-not really friends. But it's also about Project Freelancer, so let's touch on that first. Project Freelancer is the brainchild of Dr. Leonard Church and is an ace example at what happens when you give someone a ton of funding, and then forget to fucking supervise them and make sure they aren't being such massive dicks that future amendments will be based on their actions. Freelancer was part of the Enhance and Add Armor school of fixing the issue with the Innies/Covvies. Every agent of the program was codenamed after a U.S. state, given a suit of power-armor that was not as nice as MJOLNIR, a shiny ability that occasionally made little sense, and an Artificial Intelligence to help them out in the field. Oh, did I say A.I.? I meant A.I. fragment. My mistake. You see, A.I. work in two ways in the Halo universe. The first kind of A.I. is a Dumb A.I. which are built for a single purpose and only that purpose. They are not capable of learning anything outside the capacities and parameters set for them, and can probably be manufactured rather than created. Smart A.I. are capable of learning and comprehending everything they want to, even if it is well outside their parameters. They tend to exhibit feelings and various mannerisms, and are created by Cognitive Impression Modeling , which maps out the brain of a person and models an A.I. after them. Due to basically being permanently hooked up to a limited amount of space, a Smart A.I. will eventually go fucking nuts in about seven years. This is called Rampancy and it is a bucket of laughs. CRAZY LAUGHS THAT IS. This is important because the Freelancers were each supposed to get a single A.I. to help them in the field. However, A.I. are expensive as hell to make, and the Director could only afford a single one modeled after his own brain, which was designated Alpha. The problem is that a singular A.I. is not enough to help out 48 Agents (as Florida was somehow destroyed, and Carolina is both North and South), so they needed a way to make more. However, when Alpha was first created, the personality and memories Allison , the Director's dead girlfriens, were so strong that they created a partial A.I. as a by-product of the process. Because of this, the Director came up with the idea to fragment Alpha into more A.I., and since A.I. are copies of a human mind, they're subject to the same kind of disorders. So the Director tortured Alpha into a case of Dissassociative Identity Disorder and, unable to cope with all of the horrors they were inflicting upon him, Alpha began splitting himself into multiple fragments all based on faucets of his personality. Delta for logic, Omega for rage, Gamma for deceit, Sigma for creativity, and so on until he finally shed his memories of the whole ordeal and created Epsilon. Epsilon later went fucking nuts and "killed" himself inside Agent Washington's head, but that's not really important right now. Freelancer also needed a plan to train all these fuckers, so rather than do it logically and set up mostly non-fatal simulations, Dr. Church decided to take all the dregs that the UNSC didn't want (Due to test failures and poor behavior in the field) and format them to be cannon fodder. So these Simulation Troopers were given a shit set of armor (probably just a HUD and motorized joints) and neural implants (because Omega's body jacking wouldn't make sense otherwise) , before being sent to a certain outpost to basically do something that seemed important until they needed to train a Freelancer by sending them over there. The simulation seems to have varied from base to base, as the ones shown in Season 9 seem to be "Protect the Briefcase" scenarios, whereas the ones in the majority of the series revolve around the scenario of opposing Red and Blue armies. Because I know that if I had a bunch of people that were useless to my cause, the first thing on my mind would be to put them in a situation where they end up needlessly murdered for no real reason and in complete disregard to their rights as human beings. These dumb fake bases filled with dumb fake soldiers are important because when the Director is done committing his crimes against A.I.-kind and has squeezed all the A.I. fragments he possibly can out of Alpha, he leaves the remnants somewhere he is sure no one will look for them. Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha . ISN'T HE CLEVER. Meanwhile, the A.I. fragments start getting assigned to partners, which ends badly when Epsilon kills himself inside Washington's head. (See, told you that would be relevant. After this, no one gets an A.I. and only the most harmless ones are left out of storage. Of course harmless is a pretty subjective definition, and while a fragment like Delta would be obviously harmless as he represents logic, it is due to the "harmless" Sigma 's influence that Agent Maine eventually becomes The Meta . Blood Gulch Chronicles, for the most part, takes place in Blood Gulch. Duh. It has two teams in it, the Red Team and the Blue Team . They're supposed to be killing each other with the weapons they have at their disposal, but "Command" clearly doesn't understand that being dregs of the military, these guys are too shitty at being soldiers to manage that. The entire war they're fighting is completely fake, as mentioned before, and Red and Blue are basically run by the same guy. Any time something interesting happens to them, it's because of a Freelancer getting involved, and a lot of the things that go on in the series (time travel being one of them) end up being complete bullshit made up to test their agents. Personality Doc is an extreme doormat who isn't liked by anyone who actually looks for something useful when it comes to people on the battlefield. As a pacifist, he's completely unwilling to do violence to anyone, and even goes so far as to avoid competition and insults because they involve small amounts of aggression. He's unwilling enough to actually fight in a war, that he enlists as a conscientious objector, and doesn't even participate in any fighting the Reds and Blues do. The only time he'll actually do anything is if first aid needs to be administered to someone on the field. At one point he even mentions that he lettered in track in high school because it was the least competitive sport he could find. For the most part, Doc seems to be a rather cheerful and friendly guy, in stark contrast to everyone in Blood Glulch (with the possible exception of Donut). Though he displays a penchant for sarcasm and dry humor (because who doesn't in this series), he's usually extremely polite and refrains from insulting pretty much anyone. He's probably the most amiable of all the Blood Gulch troopers, and is often stuck apologizing for O'Malley every time he says something mean. Though he will occasionally point out the fallacies in the orders that he gets, he'll probably do anything he's asked to do anyway. Still, he isn't above throwing people under the bus if he thinks it will make his job easier. He straight out tells Grif that they aren't going to be friends because he isn't well liked around Red Base, and eventually used Caboose as a source of food when it comes to feeding Junior. For someone without a degree who repeatedly states that he is not a doctor, Doc puts a lot of effort into helping people. He gives routine physical exams, and even attempts to try and work out a few of the characters psychological issues. When O'Malley suggests that they leave Tucker to his pregnancy alone, Doc refuses to do so, though he may have only been doing that under the pretence of alien ass-babies being pretty fuckin' interesting. He even ends up taking care of Junior for a while, he's so disgustingly nice. O'Malley is Doc's polar opposite. As the A.I. that represents pure rage, he has no real personality without being inside a host because a personality is beyond him, so his personality changes depending on who he is possessing at the time. He spent the majority of his time inside Tex, where he was a cold merciless killer who made her more aggressive as a result. Inside Caboose, he was never able to take full control, and while intimidating and scary, never did much aside from that. While all the A.I. have been said to have been obsessed with the Alpha, it holds a little less than true for O'Malley, seeing as he didn't even recognize it was Church when he jumped into him. The only real constant feeling for him is rage and a fondness for Tex, as she was his first host and also the most effective. Inside Doc, O'Malley is dangerous in the loosest definition of the word possible. He constantly speaks in an overly dramatic voice, monologuing and laughing evilly in the most cliché ways possible every chance he gets. He basically acts like a really bad B-movie villain pretty much all of the time. He does have evil intentions and constantly makes remarks about how he wants conquer or destroy the universe, kill all the things and basically fuck everything up. However, he never really does anything aside from concoct a bunch of half-baked schemes that never get off the ground, and even if they do get off the ground, they usually collapse face down on the floor almost immediately. He lacks the means necessary to really do anything significantly threatening because Doc is holding him in line in his own ineffectual way. He has no real talents aside from bodysnatching and running Freelancer equipment, and makes Lopez do all the work when they're partnered together since he has no aptitude for hardware of software. Omega is also a pragmatist, much like his first host, Tex. When he sees the opportunity for something bigger, he takes it and runs as far as he can with it. In his current state as a flanderized B-movie villain trapped in a pacifist, he can't really go very far with anything. O'Malley puts himself before the safety of others, even his host, and will not hesitate to leave a person to die or use them like a tool if it will benefit him or save his own skin. He lacks the sentimentality of the other A.I. in the series, probably as a result of what he embodies. Abilities & Weaknesses The psuedo-MJOLNIR given to simulation troopers can't do anything actual Spartan MJOLNIR can. It's got some pouches for carrying things, a slot containing a data card for A.I. storage (O'Malley wouldn't have been able to body snatch otherwise), motorized joints (otherwise half the jumping done would break their legs), and a Heads Up Display. It doesn't enhance strength; have any energy shielding protection or anything that is essential in MJOLNIR armor. The most protection it provides from bullets is being metal armor, and it's probably not that weird ceramic-titanium alloy as regular MJOLNIR. Doc *Basic medical training: He isn't very good at this and is mentioned to have failed out of medical school. He isn't even a licensed medical professional, and all his diagnosing and medicine administration is handled by his equipment. *Psychology: About as much knowledge as someone who took a college course on it. He mentions it once and never again. *Wicked Fast: Apparently he lettered in track in high school and is still in top shape. O'Malley *Radio Transfer: Can jump into the mind of anyone with a free slot + chip in their armor by using the helmet radios as a conduit. *Possession : Can take control of a person’s body depending on various circumstances (strength of will, mental capacity, etc). *Efficiency Increase : Is made to run extra equipment in freelancer armor and can run calculations for survival and various other battle odds. *Aggression Increase : Makes his hosts more violent. Limitations: O'Malley's can only take over people with neural implants that would be compatible with the ones in the Halo series, which means he's consigned to Halo and RvB cast until further notice, since their radios are familiar and compatible. Furthermore, he can only transfer himself into a person using whatever method Freelancer used to put him in Tex, or via helmet radio. Any transfer done over Sacrosanct's network would tax him to extremes and Hypatia could easily lock him out if she got fed up with his shenanigans. As for the helmet radios of the current Halo universe cast members, I'm unaware if they function inside Sacrosanct, so I don't know if he can even hop into the ones they have, or if he's stranded in Doc. Possession-wise, he can only take control of people who have a weak will and actually have something to take control of. He is able to take of Tex for brief periods of time, and he and Doc seem to be in a permanent 60/40 relationship, but when he possesses Caboose there isn't enough upstairs for him to bother with. Presumably he cannot possess his own robotic body by himself, as he doesn't force Tex out of hers when he possesses her at the end of Season 5. Character Relationships Castmates Agent New York: Agent Washington (AU): Agent Washington: Agent Carolina: Pvt. Franklin Donut (Agen Iowa) (AU): Delta: Epsilon: Pvt. Leonard Church: Pvt. Dexter Grif: Panfandom Links Doc on the RvB Wiki O'Malley on the RvB Wiki Red vs Blue at Rooster Teeth Category:Decessed